


一败涂地

by 94Dolores



Series: 戴总和小张 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Group Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94Dolores/pseuds/94Dolores
Summary: 【抹布张】“我知道我是，我是自作自受。”可是所谓的受辱的污秽的我，就没有资格获得你的爱情了吗？





	一败涂地

手指刚刚捏上烟卷的时候，张世就后悔了，他才从被瞩目怂恿的飘飘然中清醒过来，这是大麻，是他端着碗夹妈妈炒的土豆丝的时候不知从中央十二频道里瞥见过多少次的东西，是他妈妈洗完手把水往围裙上抹的时候多少次告诉他以后一定不能碰的东西。

可是现在，他站在他的房子中间，手里正捏着这东西，隔着桌子上摆的满满的棕色或绿色啤酒瓶的一张张变形的脸是他叫来的几个朋友，嘴里正抽着这东西。

是秦怡，是周海森，是徐查，是李普宇……是戴霄。

徐查一条腿挂在沙发扶手上，两只手拢在嘴边成喇叭，喊：“张哥快点！”周海森一只手弓起来合向另一只手以拍出包裹满酒气的掌声。李普宇食指和拇指捏起来放到嘴里，吹出一声很尖厉的口哨。口哨像玻璃碴一样划在张世的背部，从尾椎骨往上，麻且痒的感觉钻上大脑，充起他的鼓膜。

戴霄兴致缺缺的样子，拒绝了递给他的烟卷，叼着吸管喝一瓶科隆巴赫，他身体前倾过来，一排脸的倒影在一排啤酒瓶的瓶肚上从这头滑到那头。吸管被他咬得皱皱巴巴：“张世，不敢就算了。”他的声音不大，但很准确地从一众人的起哄里射向张世。

张世的手指陷进大麻烟卷里去，两者都怪异地扭曲起来，他很高地哼笑一声，以致于笑声带上一串颤音。

“你他妈瞧不起谁呢？”

大拇指沾满了汗，从打火机的按钮上滑下几次，终于成功按下去，张世伸长脖子凑近，含住烟卷，两颊陷下去的样子活像只什么小动物。戴霄看着看着就闷闷地笑起来。

一口下去，吸得太深了，烟雾很沉地落进肺部和胃里，器官的痉挛让张世忍不住激烈地咳嗽，一张背弯下去并弓起。这让他想起他十几岁第一次吸烟的时候。

秦怡伸手去拍他的背，眼睛弯的过分以致于给人恐怖的印象。“小张，慢点，第一次都这样。”张世急于呛咳的嘴角有涎水漏下来，秦怡抬起手，大拇指很轻柔又很深刻地从上面抹过去，然后捏进张世的脸颊。

张世歪过头去看秦怡，他微微张着嘴，发白的舌头吐出一点来，大麻烟渣和苦涩的味道扎进去。

就像吸烟一样，张世想，但这比雪茄好多了。烟卷很完美地契合在他手指因长期夹烟而发黄的位置，被摇摇晃晃带上来，再深深吸一口。

这一口就不再令人那么难受了。烟雾把他的大脑托起来，向上浮。张世看见橙色或红色的光斑被印在虹膜上，挡住他看向秦怡的视线，秦怡掐在他脸上的指头令他感到不快，于是他眯着眼将脸扭向秦怡的手，舌头探出来，橡皮糖一样粉红且软地要去顶开秦怡的手指。

“呦，”秦怡笑起来，他嘴角咧开的样子跟他眼睛的弯起同样可怖，“小张闹脾气啦？”

张世感到脸上被掐住的力道更狠，他因疼痛而不由得张开了嘴，口水从舌尖上滑下来濡湿他T恤的前襟。

然后张世感到秦怡亲了上来，一条软软的湿滑的东西缠住了他的舌头。他晕乎乎的，脑子仿佛泡在一片令人沉溺的云雾里，他感受到这东西带点啤酒的甜味，让他麻涩的舌头好受了许多，于是他向前探去，试图凑近以汲到更多甜蜜的东西。

“上头啦？”张世隐约听到有人这么讲，声音里带着点乐见其成的喜意。紧接着一双手摸上了他的屁股，蛮翘的，紧实柔软，就像他们揉捏过的任何一个女人的胸部，两块脂肪中间也确实是令人五迷三道七荤八素的天堂。

张世不自在地将身子向前靠试图躲开这双即将触碰到他臀缝的手，不得不紧紧贴住秦怡，他比秦怡稍矮，于是被迫仰起头去接受亲吻，下颌的皮肤绷得极薄，隐约的血管细细跳动。

然而这双烦人的手并不打算放过他，在臀部逡巡一圈便滑向了他的耻骨，有意无意地蹭着他的阴茎掐捏他的大腿内侧。

张世在舌头交缠间含糊不清地喊出一个别，在唾液的作用下模糊粘稠到声音吐出口时只剩鼻音似的呻吟，其他的就只是磕磕绊绊不知所措的喘息。

然后张世蹭着秦怡胯部的小腹明显感觉到了勃起，硬硬的一根，抵住他，戳在他因大麻而感到痉挛的胃部。

秦怡这个男人，爱女人的时候用手来按揉抽疼的子宫，爱男人的时候用阴茎来安抚恼人的胃痛。

安慰完就该得到奖励，于是张世的上半身被压到沙发上，臀部高高抬起，膝盖被掰开，在他迟钝的大脑能够意识到发生什么事情之前，一双，还是几双手帮他褪下了他洗到宽松发皱的运动裤。底下是一条藏蓝色的布料顺滑的平角裤，褶皱很温顺地陷进他的屁眼里，贴在他尚未唤起的阴茎上。

一只手隔着内裤推开他屁股的褶皱，戳进去，陷入的布料很快有一点湿意洇开，挤出少的可怜的一点色情。剩下的就是低眉顺眼的敌意，干巴巴地将手指往外推，推不动，变成抱住，吸吮，仿佛欲拒还迎。

谁吹着口哨对谁说一句：“哟，雏儿。”

一双手按上张世瘦的突出的胯骨，蛇一样顺着肋部向锁骨游走，T恤下摆被卡在第二指关节拉上去。这种浅且不知意味的触摸让张世一阵战栗，他很缓慢并颤抖地吸气，平坦的腹部低低地凹下去，连带着耻毛驯服地俯贴下来。

冰凉的液体忽然淋下来，张世惊呼，勉强地睁开眼睛，闪烁的光斑后面是谁拿着冰啤酒倾倒在他身上，他的阴茎在湿透的内裤底下可怜兮兮地缩了缩，酒液绕过他的睾丸流淌过他微微翕合的肉缝，另一部分小股小股地顺着抬起的腿流下来，在弯起的小腹小小地汇聚成湖。

湖，起伏的湖。什么湖，未名湖，棠梨湖，各种名字的湖，各种人前赴后继地淹死在里面的湖。

张世感到那人低下头，滑溜溜的舌头舔过他大腿上的酒液，他感到不舒服，胳膊弯起试图用力。然而掀起他衣服的双手毫无征兆地狠狠按住了他，其中一根冷且湿的手指按在他的乳头上，他抖抖索索地抽了一口气。

在一片怔愣的空白中，张世被直接操了进去。

张世反射性地张嘴，似乎要喊出声，另一根将将勃起的阴茎塞到了他嘴里，粗砺的阴毛剐蹭着他柔软的口腔，还没来得及出口的声音在喉咙处闷成了断断续续破裂的气泡，像是被扭动的生锈八音盒的发条。

衣服下摆被掀上来，塞进他嘴唇和阴茎之间不大的空隙里，是一个让他叼住的示意，然后这根阴茎，跟随着张世屁眼里那根形状上翘戳弄着肠壁的阴茎的节奏，在嘴唇和衣服的褶皱形成的狼狈的圆里缓慢抽送起来。一下一下地撞进他的喉腔。

张世涨红了脸，喉咙的一次次呕吐欲望的收缩和肠壁内一次次被戳到的软肉引起的腰部震颤让他不知所措，他软软的湿漉漉的性器小小地抬起头来。一下一下堵住又放开的呻吟越来越长越来越细，最终变成连张世自己都不明就里的甜且腻的鼻音。

简直就像裱花嘴里挤出的奶油上细腻绵长的纹路。

太难过了，张世伸出手去想要将身前强迫他口交的人推远一点，好让他能够稍微顺畅地喘息，手臂刚刚抬起来就被人握住，一只更为粗大的手抱住他的手掌，握在了另一根陌生的阴茎上。柔软的包茎褶皱和他的手指一起包裹住，上下撸动。

在前后追赶似的推搡中，张世的眼皮很勉强地抬起，不知是因为大麻还是过激的快感，瞳孔很明显地放大，濒临死亡一样的征兆，细小的泪珠从眼角挤出来划过他的鼻翼和额头，没入汗湿的额发里。

不知为何，超过前面的窒息和后方撕裂与快感的交杂，他所能感受到最多的竟然是在他身上聚成水洼的啤酒液里缓慢上升的二氧化碳气泡，密密麻麻地聚集在他的皮肤上，像是小虫产的一片连着一片的卵，随着他身体被迫动作荡起的一圈圈波纹，浮上去，在水面爆裂。

而在张世身后顶弄的阴茎接着酒液的润滑在他的肠道里野蛮地搅打，洞口溢出的肠液和酒液搅和在一起被打成泡沫，令他看上去就像廉价市场上粗糙却可口的点心。

当陌生且腥膻的精液味道塞满了张世的喉咙和肠道的时候，他像只煮熟的虾子一样抖抖索索地蜷缩起来，歪到在他大腿上的他的性器也抖抖索索地吐出一点液体，然后软软地趴下去。

软下去的阴茎们从他的身体各处抽离，他终于能够有时间癔症一样磕磕绊绊地哼出声音，已经没能成字句，野兽一样呜呜地叫。

有双手拍拍他的脸：“张世也射啦？”话里带着笑。

紧接着，另一根勃起得更为炙热的性器，就着张世耻骨部流淌下的夹杂血丝的精液挤了进去，或者说，钉了进去，将张世钉在冰冷的地板上，以跪爬的姿势，以浑身上下错落沾满酒液精液汗液泪液与尘土混合的姿势。

有人喊：“戴霄，你来不来？”

戴霄？张世努力地辨认出这两个字，他喘息着看过去，闪烁游离的幻觉之间，戴霄岔开腿坐在那里，裆部有明显的勃起。看不清楚的脸上毫无表情，一双眼睛直直地，直直地盯向这里。

一双手使劲地捏住他的屁股往后拖，向阴茎的根部送，交合的地方是撕裂的流血的，他被像个飞机杯一样使用。

张世撑起身体，很艰难地挪动膝盖试图靠近映进他眼底的那个身影。戴霄？戴霄是谁，他没办法想清楚，大脑被整个凝固住，只是戴霄这个名字能给他一点似乎很温暖且柔软地感觉。

他靠着本能趋利避害地蠕动一般爬过去。

有人捏着他硬如石子的乳头，一粒粒红色的鸡皮疙瘩样立在乳头上，包围着乳孔。一声嗤笑：“小张像条母狗一样。”像条母狗一样，屁眼里还连接着另外一条公狗的性器。

张世终于抵达，他抬起眼睛，隔着一层泪水和戴霄对视。戴霄垂着眼，很长的睫毛投下浓重的阴影，他在阴影里看他，神经质地，眼睛眨也不眨。

张世开始给戴霄口交。

戴霄的性器如同他本人一样，沉默地勃起着，鲜少耻毛。张世依据着他刚刚学到的少的可怜的经验，吸吮着分泌出透明液体的伞头，舌头仓促地舔过马眼，而后慢慢地，慢慢地含进去。他的两颊因嘴巴尽力地张开而再次陷下去。

瞧，事情一旦开始就顺利多了，一个多小时之前，张世还是个可悲的只会揉面团一样揉搓女人的胸的处男，如今已经是个合格而虔诚的荡妇了。

戴霄低下头，指头拨弄着张世的嘴唇，掀开，顺着他隐藏起来的一小排牙齿滑进去，摩挲着他的口腔壁。

然后微微抬了下腰，重重地杵进去，龟头顶到了柔软的上颌，顶得张世反射性地扭过头，鼻尖冲向他潮湿掉落墙皮的天花板。阴茎被他含到一边，在面颊上顶起一块，看上去就像是把食物贮藏进囊袋的小动物。

抽出手，抚摸张世瘦削的脸，手指头按过凸起的那块，隔着薄薄的口腔壁他的阴茎感到了自慰般的抚摸，于是泌出更多前列腺液，混合着张世来不及吞咽下的口水从下巴滴到地板上。

张世换了换姿势，还没来得及动作，身后的人由一开始缓慢的动作变得突然激烈，囊袋很重地打在张世的屁股上。他的身体抑制不住地向前冲倒，含在嘴里的阴茎顺理成章地蹭过他的小舌头压进深深的喉。

食道整个纠结起来，想吐，但是没人给他机会，他只能剧烈地用鼻子喘息着，藉由一下一下毫不由他的动作将戴霄的性器一次一次吃进最深的喉咙。太深了，像进食。张世想把戴霄整个吞下去，藏在他的肚子里。

戴霄重且克制的喘息声响在张世的耳朵上方，他在射精之前猛地抓住张世的头发，指头用力地按住发根，向上扯开。阴茎从张世的口里滑出来，在张世并不算挺翘的鼻梁旁簌簌抖动几下，一股股白色的精液射出来，溅到张世的脸上。其中一股挂到了睫毛，随着他虫蛾翅膀一样颤抖的眼睫拉出很长的丝，无力地滩落到地上。

戴霄低头看张世，后者喘息着，嘴巴咧开，扯出一个傻兮兮的笑，很茫然地快乐，看着他。

“戴霄……”话没能说完，几只手将张世向后扯，很轻易地翻过来，于是他的后腰重重地撞在桌子边。张世痛到发抖，脚趾蜷缩着收起来如同抽筋，他尽力向后仰起来，头皮擦在桌子上，眼睛努力地上翻瞥到戴霄模糊的身影。

握在他腰上的手狠厉地掐着，抬起来，压下去，他后面本已停止流血的伤口重新撕裂，鲜红的如同假物一样的血混合在精液肠液很大股地流出来。如同一个被操到流产的孕妇。

剧烈的带有节奏的疼痛终于把张世眼前所有幻觉的光斑破开，他的头仿佛遭过重击一样嗡嗡发麻，几根针在里面浮游。

他终于清醒过来。却依然没法思考，他愣住，脑内和眼前是更大的空白。

“戴霄……戴霄？戴霄。”他小声且破碎地喊着，也不知道自己是在求些什么，只觉得疼痛，然后挣扎，更多手按住他，他扑腾得像条濒死的鱼。

在下一根度过不应期的阴茎塞入张世嘴里之前，戴霄终于说话了。

“行了。”声音硬梆梆的，语调却平滑，如同金属的表面，反出其他人情绪的光。

“都滚。”

李普宇对于这种毫无道理的打断明显不满，他刚刚笑得哑了嗓子，声音像被剪碎然后拼起重新播放的磁带一样：“戴霄，你什么意思？你爽完就提起裤子装君子了？”

戴霄不说话，收着下巴朝向小张，眼黑滑上来盯住满身大汗的李普宇。一把折叠刀被甩出来，扎在李普宇撑到木制桌子的手掌旁边。

李普宇像是触电一样，抖动着肩膀缩回手。他的阴茎很快地软下来，从张世的屁股里滑出来，包茎畏畏缩缩地合上，包裹住萎下来的龟头。

“滚。”戴霄抬抬下巴，指向门。

几个人交换了眼神，瑟瑟地包上衣服，徐查还因为拉链勾到了阴毛而发出很尖细的一声喊叫。他们后退着，又带着不甘，终于出了门。

张世终于能控制自己的身体，他的手用力地掐住桌子，如同抓住浮木，一根手指的指甲因此劈开。他靠着桌子开始呕吐，酒水和一点饭食的碎屑从胃里反出来，地上的呕吐物里还隐约有浑浊的白色液体扭曲成怪异的图案。

“张世……”戴霄想上前。

张世没有回头，抬起一只手，尽力地后伸，一个阻止的动作。

“你……”他终于抑制住反胃感，把眼泪含到舌头里。

“戴霄你……你不用，留下来，看我好戏，同情我，骂我，都不用。”

他背对着戴霄，身体很尽量地缩起来，成一个小小的团，影子随之抖抖索索地缩小，缩进地上那一滩浑浊肮脏的呕吐物里。

仿佛他就是那摊呕吐物本身。

“我知道我是，我是自作自受。”

张世没敢抬头，他的手指按在桌子边上用力到发白，他听到有那么一小会儿静默之后，脚步声响起，远去的样子。

在他抬头的时候，一张毛毯将他整个包裹住。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是仙人掌宝贝跟我约的文，也是我第一次做这样的尝试，很感谢她  
但是一发在微博上，便受到了“因为觉得不适所以举报了”的评论  
老实说第一次经历这样的事，感觉很魔幻现实  
我还是会继续写下去的


End file.
